pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Danville
Danville is a major city in the Tri-State Area of Jefferson County. A geographic anomaly, Danville is near the Atlantic Ocean, yet it is within driving distance of Mount Rushmore. It has a large suburban area and is surrounded by forest. It is usually the setting for episodes of Phineas and Ferb. Known (fanon) Places Tri State International Airport The main airport of Danville. It was home for the world's largest and top-leading airlines, Tri State Airlines, with the world's second largest airline, Delta Air Lines, also the secondary hub for Air France and Winair International Airways. Houses more than 1.200 planes every day with it's vast range of 5 main terminals and 6 runways. The gateway to the country. Phineas Flynn Turboprop and Cargo Airport The secondary and official cargo airport of Danville. It's located at Maple Drive. It takes 13 minutes to Danville. It is one of the world's dangerous airport. It has 3 runways, 3 terminals and a cargo terminal. It is the hub for US Airways and it's subsidiary US Airways Express. It serves TUI Airlines and low-cost airlines (except Fly Danville.com). Tri State International Financial Center/Tri State Tower The first skyscraper in Danville, over 265 floors. Holds 35 luxury hotels and more than 50.000 apartment suites. And a vast 120 floors of office space. Was been constructed by the leading local engineer and architect, Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher. It runs 200 Express elevators and 50 double-deck elevators, 100 escalators, 50 service elevators, 25 private elevators, 25 elevators and 20 dumbwaiters. It also housed Danville's air traffic control center at the 260th floor. City Hall Was renovated and added another 50 floors of office space. The city hall is the main "ball-drop-corner" (you know what i mean) Central Park Another additional park was added to the heart of the city. It measured 1km X 250m. Located right in the front of Danville's city hall. Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated Evil Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz once bought this building. It has 40 stories and houses 150 suites. The building is mainly used for Doofenshmirtz schemes, and don't be puzzled when newcomers leave so often from this building. Tri State International General Hospital Generally, it's a hospital located in the 5-25th floor of the City Hall. Tri State Country Club Located 5 miles away from the museum of contemporary art, the club had 20 holes and a mansion to fit the customers needs. Danville Beach Located in the southern and northern suburbs of Danville, the beach is, well, a beach! The Danville Harbor The harbor had docking space for fifty cargo ships, a hundred ferries and twenty cruise ships. There is a marina located five miles away from the harbor that houses yachts. The marina is accessible from the underground train or ferry. The harbor recently installed The Harbor Arc The Harbor Arc The Harbor Arc is a gigantic arc that provides five docks for cruise ships. Passengers travel through the arc to board the ships. The arc symbolizes that Danville citizens never stops building. Googolplex Mansions Is an apartment park consisting of four towers and 1000 suites. Each tower is 20 floors high. It was located near the Googolplex mall. Landmark Danville Is a manmade island consisting the weirdest and the most beautiful towers and skyscrapers in Danville. The island consist more than 150 skyscrapers and it was connected by two two-mile-long, fifty meter height cable bridge. Venture Waterfront Resorts (Later known as Venture Waterfront City) The biggest site where almost 1/4 population of Danville itself resides to. It has 14 towers and can contain almost a million residents. Too Tall Tower After it's debut, the 5000-story (and ever growing) tower is the tallest structure in the world. It can house more than 30 of Danville's current population. This tower leads Danville into a major tourist attraction. New Old Town One of the most famous old towns of the city. It may look antique, but it offers a whole bunch of experience and fun, especially when it turns to the after hours. Litwak's Arcade All The Kids Plays the Arcade Games. Which Video Game Characters to Play. Danville Middle School It is a middle school that Candace, Stacy, Isabella, Aliesha, Vanessa, Carl Jeremy, Coltrane, Baljeet, Buford, Django, Ferb, Adyson, Katie, Gretchen, Holly, Ginger, Milly, Mindy, Jenny, Lisa, Ryan, Albert, Perry, and Irving attend. The principal is Mrs. Jackson (Aliesha's grandmother) Danville Stadium It's a stadium in the Luigidollar universe, where Danville is in Massechucetts, and it's home to the Danville Patriots, the winner of the Backyard Football League's biggest game of the year, Cereal Bowl XXXVI, XXXVIII, and XXXIX. Danville Capital: The capital of Danville Danville College: Danville's University Organizations Law Enforcement *Danville Police Department *FIB *O.W.C.A Businesses Category:Locations Category:Fanon Works Category:City Category:Danville